Microbial proteases are among the most important hydrolytic enzymes and find applications in various industrial sectors, such as detergents, food, leather, pharmaceuticals, diagnostics, waste management and silver recovery. Microbial extracellular proteases account for a major part, more than one third, of the total worldwide industrial enzyme sales (Chemy and Fidantsef, 2003). Approximately 90% of the commercial proteases are detergent enzymes (Gupta et al., 2002). Most commercial proteases, mainly neutral and alkaline are produced by organisms belonging to the genus Bacillus. 
Serine proteases of the subtilisin family or subtilisins produced by Bacillus species form the largest subgroup of industrial proteases. These enzymes are commercially important as protein degrading component or additive of washing detergents. The commercial detergent preparations currently in use comprise the naturally occurring alkaline serine proteases originating from Bacillus species or are recombinant protease preparations (Maurer, 2004). Variants of the natural enzymes with improved catalytic efficiency and/or better stability towards temperature, oxidizing agents and changing washing conditions have been developed through site-directed and/or random mutagenesis. Examples of commercial proteases are such as subtilisin Carlsberg (Alcalase®, Novozymes, DK), subtilisin 309 (Savinase®, Novozymes, DK), Subtilisin 147 (Esperase®, Novozymes, DK), Kannase® (Novozymes, DK), Purafect® (Genencor Inc., USA), Purafect® Ox, Properase® (Genencor Inc., USA) and the BLAP S and X series (Henkel, Del.).
Several alkaline serine proteases (EC 3.4.21) and genes encoding these enzymes have also been isolated from eukaryotic organisms, including yeast and filamentous fungi. U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,399 and EP 519229 (Takeda Chemical Industries, Ltd., JP) disclose an alkaline protease from the genus Fusarium (asexual state, teleomorph) or Gibberella, (sexual state, anamorph) particularly from Fusarium sp. S-19-5 (ATCC 20192, IFO 8884), F. oxysporum f. sp. lini (IFO 5880) or G. saubinetti (ATCC 20193, IFO6608), useful in the formulation of detergent and other cleanser compositions. WO 88/03946 and WO 89/04361 (Novo Industri A/S, DK) disclose an enzymatic detergent additive and a detergent composition comprising a protease and a lipase, wherein the fungal protease is derived from Fusarium, particularly F. oxysporum or F. solani. A detergent additive comprising protease with specificity for peptide bonds adjacent to only one or two specific amino acids is disclosed in WO89/06270. WO1994025583 (NovoNordisk A/S, DK) discloses an active trypsin-like protease enzyme derivable from a Fusarium species, in particular a strain of F. oxysporum (DSM 2672), and the DNA sequence encoding the same. The amino acid sequence of a novel protease deriving from Fusarium sp. BLB (FERM BP-10493) is disclosed in WO 2006101140 (SODX Co. Ltd, Nakamura). Also, alkaline proteases from fungal species such as Tritirachium and Conidiobolus have been reported (reviewed in Anwar and Saleemuddin, 1998).
Use of fungal serine proteases in different applications is also known from several patent applications. For example, combination of a cellulase and a protease, particularly a trypsin-like protease from Fusarium sp. DSM 2672 as a detergent additive or composition is disclosed in WO 1992018599 (NovoNordisk A/S). Such detergent compositions may further comprise reversible protease inhibitors for stabilizing the enzyme(s) as disclosed in WO 1992003529 and WO 1992005239 (NovoNordisk A/S). Process for removal or bleaching of soiling or stains from cellulosic fabrics with an enzyme hybrid comprising a catalytically active amino acid sequence such protease linked to an amino acid sequence comprising a cellulose binding domain is disclosed in WO 1997028243 (NovoNordisk A/S). WO 1997002753 (NovoNordisk A/S) discloses a method for gentle cleaning of soiled process equipment using a lipase and a protease being preferably a serine protease obtainable from Fusarium. Use of F. equiseti and other fungi in reducing organic matter in waste waters is disclosed in the EP 1464626 patent application (Biovitis S.A., FR).
The socioeconomic challenges and governmental regulations have forced detergent industry to take in consideration many environmental aspects including not only the use of more lenient chemicals, which can be used in minor amounts and therefore leave less environmental waste trails, but also the need of energy saving. Detergent enzymes, particularly proteases, are important ingredient in detergent compositions. The need to save energy by decreasing the washing temperatures and the increased use of synthetic fibers which cannot tolerate high temperatures and current lifestyle have changed customer habits towards low washing temperatures and has created a demand for new enzymes, which are effective in low temperatures.
Despite the fact that numerous patent publications, reviews and articles have been published, in which serine proteases from various microorganisms, for example, the low temperature alkaline proteases from actinomycete (Nocardiopsis dassonvillei) and fungal (Paecilomyces marquandii) microorganisms are disclosed, e.g. in EP 0290567 and EP 0290569 (Novo Nordisk A/S, DK), there is still a great need for alternative serine proteases, which are suitable for and effective in modifying, degrading and removing proteinaceous materials particularly in low or moderate temperature ranges and which are stable in the presence of detergents with highly varying properties.
Detergent industry is making great advances in adapting its new products to customers' habits and needs, the properties of new textile products and new washing machines. It is evident that when developing new detergents, particularly laundry and dish wash compositions, a wide range of varying and rapidly changing demands have to be satisfied. In order to fulfill all varying demands of detergent industry and governmental regulations, new serine protease ingredients for detergent compositions should not only be able to accomplish their tasks in wide pH and temperature ranges and remain stable in variety of conditions, including mechanical and chemical interventions in combination with a variety of different detergents, it is also desirable that the serine protease can be produced in high amounts, which can be cost-effectively down-stream processed, by easy separation from fermentation broth and mycelia.